Blue Pixie Dust Tree
by sheriasha18austin
Summary: i just love tinkerbell and terence


BLUE LIGHTS

On a Super moon night, Tinkerbell and Terence were chatting and racing each other to see who could out fly the other.

"The Ball was amazing Terence, I had a real fun time!", exclaimed Tinkerbell. "

"Yeah Tink, even Vidia had fun and that doesn't happen often", said Terence smiling.

They were flying home from the ball that Queen Clarion and Lord Milord had thrown for everyone, thanking them for working so hard. All Their friends were dressed in their very best outfits and each had a partner to escort them and Tinkerbelle's partner was her best friend Terence. tonight she wore a white and blue dress with jewel straps and silver pumps on her feet plus her hair was out of its usual bun. Terence was wearing a blue suit with a white corsage, so they were almost dressed alike.

There were lots of food and dancing including a dance off which Fawn and her partner won. Everyone else had left for home already, except the lord and queen, Tinkerbell and Terence.

"I wish tonight would never end" said Tinkerbell looking at Terence.

"Yeah Tink, it's been a long time since we had a ball where everyone enjoyed themselves.

As they were passing the Pixie Dust Tree, Suddenly it turned blue and lit up the night sky,

Whoa! They both exclaimed.

"I've never seen the pixie dust tree turn blue before" said Terence with a slight sound of surprise in his voice.

"Wow! It looks enchanting and mystical" said Tinkerbell.

No sooner had she said this, a song was coming out of it playing melodiously and in a mysterious manner.

("I finally Found someone" instrumental by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams)

"What song is that"? Asked Tinkerbell. "I've never heard it before, it's new to me".

"But it sounds wonderful and peaceful, it makes me want to dance tink". said Terence his eyes gleaming.

"Me too Terence, me too" Tinkerbell replied smiling.

"Well then my lady, shall we dance"? Terence gently takes her by the hand and they dance over the now blue pixie dust tree.

They were so happy to dance together that, Suddenly a blue light surrounded them and for no unexplained reason they started dancing a mysterious and old dance that only the Queen and the other older fairies knew about.

Bobble and Clank were walking ahead of the others when the light caught their attention,

Oooo! Pretty! They both exclaimed

Queen Clarion and Lord Milord were talking together in her gardens when they noticed the blue lights coming from the Pixie Dust Tree, surrounding the night sky . They had also noticed two fairies dancing together surrounded by it.

"Clarion is that what I think it is?" asked Lord Milord,

"It is indeed, "The Blue Lights phenomenon", replied Queen clarion.Every 10 years or so, when the pixie dust tree turns blue it has very powerful aura and it plays a special song that can attract two fairies who care for each other deeply and they perform a dance called the "Unification Dance".

"It is said that if they danced the unification dance over it and they give an offering of love(a Kiss), the blue light will come to rest in their wings and they are united in a bond for eternity, you can tell by the blue imprints on their wings".

"So it's binding two souls together like in marriage except its unbreakable?" asked Milord looking at Clarion,

"Exactly",

"O my Goodness it's Tinkerbell and Terence!"

"I wonder if the two fairies know what's about to happen to them?"

"Well my dear they're about to find out" said Milord. The Queen and Lord embraced each looking up at the Blue Sky as they watched the two fairies dance the unification dance.

Over the tree Tinkerbell and Terence were still dancing.

"Terence?" said Tinkerbell looking at him

"Yeah tink?", said Terence

"Why are we surrounded by this Blue light"? asked Tinkerbell, "Why did the pixie dust tree turn blue?". I feel different, full of strong magic.

"Me too tink, I feel very connected to you somehow", he said thinking hard

"I think we're caught up in some ancient ritual, I think fairy Gary may know about it",

"It's unusual though and special like you Tink". Terrence sweetly replies.

Tinkerbell slowly opens her eyes as the dance almost ends and sees Terence looking her at in a way she's never seen before.

"Tink?" whispers Terence holding her face with his right hand.

He gently pulls her chin forward and kisses her on the lips. It was soft and sweet tenderness on her mouth, so she passionately kisses him back and his arms go around her waist, Their hearts started to race together.

Suddenly the Blue light surrounding them embedded itself in their wings marking them with the symbols of unification on them.

The rest of the fairies in Pixie Hollow now noticed the strange Blue Lights coming from the tree.

It was marking two fairies with blue mysterious marks on their wings.

Fawn and the other girls were looking up as well.

"Wow, Well what in pixie hollow just happened? said fawn pointing.

"It looks like something rare just happened!" answered Silvermist.

"It Has indeed dear Silvermist"

They all turned around to see Queen clarion, Lord Milord and the rest of the fairies behind.

"Let us all go to the Pixie dust tree and see what has happened", said queen clarion with a hint of humor in her voice.

She and the elder fairies knew exactly what had just happened, but decided to keep it a secret until they got to the Pixie Dust Tree.

When they slowly parted, they placed their foreheads together and were still illuminating the Blue light

Terence slowly opened his eyes and gazed at tink. She always looked beautiful, but the light made her look more radiant.

Tink also took in Terence's presence, she now realised Terence was more than a friend to her and her feelings were confirmed tonight. They carefully flew down below the pixie dust tree.

"Terence?" She asked

"Yeah tink?" he spoke in a whisper.

"I Love You very much, thanks for always being there for me".

" What would I do without you?"

Terence cups her face, Well Tink, I...

"I believe congratulations are in order My dear Terence".

Tink and Terence turned about and saw Queen clarion, Lord Milord and rest of the fairies standing looking at them with awe.

"Congratulations? Terence said looking at the Queen confused.

"Yes Terence, you and Tinkerbell are now unified, tied in a rare bond that can never be broken by the strongest pixie magic".

The special music that came from it caused you to do the unification dance over the pixie dust tree which had the special blue aura tonight called "The Blue lights phenomenon". "This happens every ten years".

Look at your wings! said Lord Milord They looked at their wings and saw that it had strange blue markings on them, symbols of unification. Flower shapes for Tinkerbell and Diamond shapes for Terence.

"That happened when you completed the bond with a kiss". He Replied

"So we are like Husband and wife"? Terence and Tinkerbell gasped,

"Yes, to make it completely official and heartwarming you two can drink the blue pixie dust nectar from the marriage chalices", said the lord showing them two chalices".

"A union after this kind of bond rarely happens".

All of pixie hollow started cheering for them and their friends were encouraging them to go on and make it official.

Terence looked at tink and she looked at him, Both glowing with affection for each other.

"Well Terence since we are bonded for eternity, let's seal our union in the sight of everyone". "I want to be with you".

"Tink, I want to stay with you forever and we have been unified".

So Queen Clarion and Lord Milord stood on either side of them and congratulated the two of them.

Lord Milord handed Terence the chalice with the precious blue pixie dust nectar to pour it in Tink's mouth,

"With this nectar, I give my life to Terence for all time",declared tink and she drank it.

Queen clarion handed tink her chalice and did the same for Terence

"I do not give my life away to Tinkerbell because she is my life",

Tink blushed slightly as Awwws and cheers erupted from the crowd as Terence drinks from the chalice.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we now declare them Husband and Wife". Queen Clarion and Lord Milord Announced Joyfully.

"Well , this changes everything" said fawn jumping up and down excitedly.

All of Pixie Hollow was very noisy as everyone celebrated Tink and Terence's Union with Dances, Songs and Speeches.

Tink and Terence looked at each and said "We're the luckiest fairies in pixie hollow" They danced the special unification dance again in front of everyone, then danced regularly with everyone else.

Fawn and the gang a sang special song about Tinkerbell and Terence, making Tink cry. She hugged them and thanked them for being there for her.

After the Celebrations had ended, Tink and Terence held each other and watched as everyone else made their way home,

"Tink? Terence asked quietly

Ummmmm? Tinkerbell cooed sleepily snuggling into him.

" It's late we better get going, I know somewhere special where we can go tonight, It's my favourite place to be in pixie hollow, do you trust me? She locks eyes with him and cups his face.

"I don't know where we are going as long as I'm with you we can even fly to the moon", They both chuckled heartily and flew away into the night sky to the farthest part of pixie hollow.

When they arrived, Terence pointed to the tree that was in the middle of the forest it was blooming with night flowers and fireflies provided lights for it. They flew towards it and landed softly under it.

"Terence, this place is beautiful, I've never seen this part of the forest before". said Tink with awe in her voice.

"It's a secret spot where I come to think about things and relax away from everyone else; and now tink I'm sharing it with you. They placed their hands and foreheads together.

Surrounded by a mosquito protected coloured vines mesh lay Tinkerbell and Terence in a glittering rainbow hammock fast asleep, Terence's arm was protectively around Tink's waist and her head was on his chest.

A few hours had passed and tink stirred from her sleep. She looked at Terence's face, he still had that smile on his face from their dance that made her heart smile with content.

Not wanting to wake him, she carefully climbed out of the hammock and walked toward the edge of the cliff that had a view of the rest of pixie hollow. She looked toward The moon which looked bluer than usual, and sighed to herself. She was uncertain about her new life with Terence.

"I'm worried, will i be a good wife to Terence?, I'm stubborn and hardheaded sometimes, I always gave him a hard time when we were friends, yet he's always there for me.

She put her left hand to her heart and felt it beating vigorously, yet it hadn't lost its rhythm.

Tink felt an arm go around her waist and a hand rested on her heart, "You'll be good wife to me tink because you are you", Terence whispered kissing his wife's face .

" You're stubborn but you're kind too, brave and never give up even in the toughest of problems". "You're still my best friend and more now."

"We were meant to be to together forever, the blue lights proved it tonight".

"Our wings have the unification symbols that bonded us for all eternity tink".

A couple of little tears escaped their eyes as they embraced each other. Then he kissed Tink's eyes and forehead, making her feeling like herself again.

"And Tink? I didn't get to tell you properly but "I love you too". Then They pull each other closer as they shared a deep kiss, evidence of the fact that they loved each other and were in a eternal bond. Their life together had begun.

The End.


End file.
